Owl City ipod Shuffle iCarly style Seddie Version
by Seddielovergrl
Summary: A bunch of Seddie drabbles to Owl City songs WAY BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS- i hope :


Owl City iPod Shuffle Drabbles iCarly style.

(Version Seddie)

A\n: I know I need to update Written love, but it doesn't seem to be happening- the ideas have decided to stop flowing. I will update as soon as possible, but for now please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Dear Dan, When you decide to retire if you want to donate iCarly to me that would make me one very happy girf! (Remember Sam's mis-text?) Until then please don't sue me, cause I know that I don't own iCarly.

Hello Seattle (Sam)

He made me feel safe in his arms as the thunder cracked outside. The TV glow made his face shine, as he smiled completely content as he slept. Carly sat on the other side her feet in his lap. Oh Freddie if you only knew… His hair was completely perfectly wavy…the kindness in his eyes so genuine, and his arms so secure, and warm. He had an insane mom, yet still was so "normal" (hay who is REALLY normal- think about that). Freddie Benson the guy I loved, who luckily had fallen asleep with his arm around my shoulders. I had used this to my full advantage- HAY ya you- the guy in the back! Who doesn't enjoy cuddling up with the guy you love watching girly cow, as it thunderstorms? That's what I thought!

The bird and the worm (Sam)

He thought that I was a threat. Did he forget everything? He doesn't know what a real threat is. Like my father. Who had tried to kill me, and my sister when we were babies. In my dreams I escape my crazy life to a Freddie that cares. I hang alone with him, and only him- and when I am lucky dancing meat. We talk nonsense, and laugh at my made up fantasies about life. About yellow hippos, and pink trees lining a purple sky with green, and orange clouds... I remember the times that we spent alone as little kids; the Easter egg hunts, apple picking at my Aunts orchard before she went bankrupt, pumpkin patches, and ice cream cones on the front porch of my house before my mom went and skewed up her life. Before everything became complicated, and he forgot…

Umbrella Beach (Sam 17 years)

I push you into the water, and hold your head under. You come up stuttering, and spitting- yelling at me while Carly, and I laugh our heads off. We build a sand castle, and Spencer causes it to catch on fire. Running to the water to fill our buckets, as Spencer starts screaming, and running around in circles. " HOW CAN THAT HAPPEN? THAT ISN'T NORMAL!" When we get it out we run laughing into the car, and head home. Home to the craziness... Yet, to me my real home is here, and always will be- the place that I first met you. When I fell in love with you fourteen years ago when our parents introduced us to each other. Now at seventeen years old I remember it as it was yesterday…

Dental Care (Sam- A\n: Did you notice that when Sam said " fried chicken" in "ithink they kissed" it sounded like Freddie chicken if you have very bad hearing?)

It was the place that I told Carly all those years ago- that we kissed, and I loved fried chicken. What she didn't know is that "fried chicken" is my nickname for you. I made it up that day that you told me your mom never let you eat fried chicken. And I decided that then and there I was going to get you some. I remember calling to you as I ran out of the door of the iCarly studio, down the stairs, down the elevator, and all the way to_**"Fred's Fried Chicken" **_{A\n: I don't own Kentucky fried chicken which is what _**"Fred's fried Chicken"**_ is in a nuts shell} that I would be back. That I took your money that I had oh-so sneakily taken from your wallet and bought that biggest bucket they sold. But what I remember the most? When you ate it, the way you smiled, and my heart swelled. Now well you know. Why? Well it just so happens to be because Carly made you drag me back to the dentist- the next year, and wwweeeeelll-the laughing gas did me in, Stupid dental care.

Meteor Shower (Sam 27 years old OOC & Freddie OOC) {A\n: I don't own SNL}

It was on the news last week- " 27 year old winner of _**"Chef America, and beyond"**_ found dead! Suicide, by overdose- letter to childhood lover in her hand!" I didn't want to believe it. Sam killed herself because of me. Me. The kid she picked on, and hurt. The kid she called a million nicknames…

_Dear Freddie,_

_ It took me years to realize it, and when I did I cried. Why? Because I was too late… And BAM! Suddenly I was a twenty seven year old single girl living in New York, as a chef. As a winner of the show __**"Chef America, and beyond"**__ I got to start my own show called__** "Just Puckett" **__one of the most daytime watched shows about; food, life, partying, music, what's new, what's hip, and what's up. (And everything else) You are in Seattle still, and the producer of __**"My name is Shay"**__ with Spencer, and Carly; one of the most watched nighttime comedies of all time. It is like a mix between iCarly, and Saturday Night Live. Both of which ended years ago. We ended iCarly years ago when we went to college, and I let our relationship fall through the cracks. All of you guys tried to keep in contact with me, but I let our ties break. Now, at this moment I keep thinking "Oh Chiz what have I let my life become?", yes I have a great life, but without you in it- there is no point to it. Me letting us go was the biggest mistake of my life, I desperately need you, and I need Carly, and Spenc back. I am in love with you, and I can't live like this anymore. Which is why I am writing this letter. Do you need me, too? _

_Sam _

What Sam would never know was that I did need her, but I was to naïve. I was too late.

Fireflies (Sam complete OOC)

The imagination is a crazy powerful thing. With it you can paint a whole new world, you can make it the way you wish, make it the way you want. Change it or review it for what it really is. Something crazy, and spectacular. Indifferent- like you are. The person that opened my eyes! I am in love with you, and if you hadn't uncovered the truth I wouldn't be dressed in white, watching you put a ring on my finger. Saying that you love me with all your being, saying those two little words "I do.". Taking me for your own. Looking deep into your eyes, and feeling ready to cry. You are so perfect. So perfectly mine. I pull you in for a kiss long, and passion filled. Finally hearing the church bells ring, and everyone applaud. Now I can call you my own. I am yours to hold, and you are mine.

On the wing ( Freddie)

For that short time I thought that we were perfect. Carly, and I. And I was wrong like you said. " She will never love you." Sam, you were right, she loved me, but not forever. And the person that did I pushed away. Now I regret all of it. The fake dreams inside of my head filled with her pretty little lies. The fact that I was so very blind to the freak'n truth. That I let you go. The one that over the years you Sam became more than my frienmy, The late nights, and caring insight that you gave. Are you still ready to pull me into your arms? Or am I way too late?

The Tip of the Iceberg (Freddie 23 years old)

She threw the snowball, and hit my head. I didn't throw one back, because over all the years these fights were a game that she played. It was her version of flirting with me. Sam, now as I look at you I can't help, but smile. Your rosy cheeks, and strawberry red lips. Your blond hair shining, and my coat that you have claimed for your own. The wind blowing as you drag me along. I know were we are going. The lake that we have skated on so many times. I see you letting yourself go, and race around the ice for the final time. Vacation is over, and it's back to our jobs in Seattle. We have to leave, but next winter we will be back. This is your favorite place of all time. Our home in Seattle doesn't compare. Doesn't come close even though you picked it yourself. But you are crazy, and your sole job is to drive me utterly insane. Yet, I can't help, but love you completely. You are my wife, you are mine, and you are supposed to drive me insane. You told me long ago that it was your purpose. Just like it is mine to love you.

Hot air balloon (Freddie)

We come up with the most bizarre excuses to spend time with each other. And when we are together we do the most craziest things, You said that I have to make up for the "nothing" that I did as a kid when I live with my mom. Our relationship has changed only slightly in the past couple years. We still play pranks on each other, but not out of hate, but to see each other laugh. We don't play them to get each other angry. Carly still doesn't get that even though we are dating, and we don't have to hide pour feelings why we don't really act different. Well that's her view, her opinion. She doesn't get to kiss Sam, and touch her. She doesn't get to smell the smell that is just Sam as I hold her close. Doesn't get to see the huge smile that overtakes her face as she pranks me, or me her. Sam, and I have a strange relationship yes. But, it is one relationship I couldn't live with no matter how hard I tried.

Butterfly Wings (Sam)

I love you, but if I left you today, and didn't come back for ten years would you remember me? Would you hate me? Would you care? I mean I wouldn't bug you, or hurt you anymore. No more pranks, or nicknames. You would be completely Sam free. Carly would miss me, Spencer would, but you would be better without me. I wish you wouldn't be better without me, but I can't deny it. That after what I put you through for you to be happy when I am gone. Makes sense. Carly says you care because no other guy can put up with my crap. And I reply " He does it for you. He loves you remember?"

"Sam," She replies "he has been over me for years." Giving me a smile she leaves me to think. If not Carly than… does he love me, too?

Rugs from me to you (Freddie)

I love her hair. It is the one thing that always gets my attention. The way it moves. The way she never cuts it. The way I swear it taunts me. That I can't look at it without being hurt physically, when everyday it hurt's me mentally. Her hair is a part of heaven. A part that I won't ever get to touch.


End file.
